The invention relates to a method of building up a data bank containing customer data and/or for the organisation of a rebate or coupon system. Furthermore, the invention relates to the use of such a method and also to computerised tills usable in the context of the method, to printed till receipts, printed invoices, printed entry cards, product packages, product labels and product tags. Finally, the invention also relates to an apparatus for manufacturing the said product packages, product labels and product tags.
It is desirable for those offering products and/or services, in particular for the manufacturers of proprietary products, to make the sale of the product and/or services offered more attractive, to achieve the greatest possible customer loyalty and finally also to be able to enter directly into contact with the respective customer in order in this way to obtain knowledge of their purchasing behaviour. The latter in turn makes it possible to adapt the particular marketing strategy being pursued as well as possible to the respectively prevailing situation.
In order to achieve the above named goals, complicated rebate systems are frequently offered in accordance with the prior art, or competitions are organised, with the high organisational and technical administrative cost being disadvantageous in each case.